Anara Bordeleaux
' Anara Bordeleaux' is a character played by Khaji Ro on World 42. Anara was created for the Mage Institute and the Arcane College groups. Carried Items This is a list of what Anara typically carries with her. *A nameless Ring of Power created by Anara *An ornate enchanted necklace called the Heart of Anara *An enchanted headband *Enchanted pouch that holds a plethora of enchanted gems and other misclenious items *A magic staff made from magic wood with an enchanted dragonstone *Four enchanted rings for each element *An enchanted bracelet *Enchanted earrings *A powerful wand made of rune essence, magic wood, gems, and gold. Strengths and Weaknesses Magical Strengths and Weaknesses Anara's strength's lie in her defensive capabilities. She is able to create extremely powerful wards and shields with her enchantment magic. This allows her to withstand many a powerful mages barrage of spells. However she is sorely lacking in the offensive magic area. While she is capable of offensive spells, Anara lacks experience with them. Preferring to use gems made ahead of time to bombard her opponents with small spells. However when Anara is faced against a powerful mage she relies on her ring of power which boasts incredible defensive and counter-offensive power. Forming Constructs out of pure magical energy using her imagination to form them. Physical Strengths and Weaknesses Anara has no extensive training in melee combat. She is quite agile however spending time exercising to keep her body in good condition. Having little experience in melee combat is a great weakness for Anara as she depends more on her magical talents to fight. She does however know very little on staff combat having learned some basics from a traveler in her youth. Personality Anara is a very loyal person to those she cares about. She is on occasion star struck by famous mages. She is resolute and very protective of what she loves. Anara is also plagued by repressed emotions that occasionally lead her to making foolish decisions. She strives for greatness hoping to be a person to be remembered. Anara is also fuelled by a determination to one day find herself in a large family to fill the void left by being the last of her family. Anara does enjoy traveling and going on the odd adventure or two. She picks up on things very quickly and is very insightful. She loves creating jewelry and enchanted items. She takes great pride in her work and often gets caught up in trying to create revolutionary enchantments. Appearance Facial Features Anara has hazel eyes and medium length coal black hair. Her ears are double pierced and would have enchanted silver and ruby earings. Her skin would be soft and still smooth. She often has eye make-up on. She would have the faintest signs of aging on her eyes which is hard to tell due to the make-up. Physical Features Anara is 5'9 with a slim yet in shape body. Her hands would be tough and not soft due to her travels. Biography Pre-Roleplay History Anara Bordeleaux was born on a beautiful fall day in the city of Yanille. She was the only child of an Alchemist named Calard Bordeleux of Kandarin descent and a Pyromancer named Khalida of Kharidian descent. Her birth was a joy to the two wizards. The world knew little of Anara's parents as they spent their lives travelling and amassing a fortune not in money, but precious gems. Anara showed magical talent at the age of four and started formal training with her parents at the age of five. Her parents learned quickly that Anara was an enchanting prodigy, having enchanted her first item at before her sixth birthday. She quickly picked up the art of enchanting through the years while learning the basics of many other forms of magic to better her enchanting skills. Anara's parent's died when she was twenty and Anara spent the next ten years travelling and studying magic. She made many great items for travellers, but her greatest achievments she kept for herself. Her first great enchanted items were her earings made of silver and rubies. As Anara travelled she improved her enchanting skills exponentially. She tried training her elemental magic, but couldnt get past the basics other than with earth magic. So at the age of 30 Anara decided to join the Mages Institute to further her skills. The Apprentice Days Upon joining the Mages Institute ran by Magus Concendo, Anara was Apprenticed to Aranitus Aren. This was one of Anara's happiest moments in her life. She had worked hard under the tutelage of Aranitus, mastering her enchanting magic to unseen heights and developing her skills in geomancy as well as becoming adept at aeromancy. She had grown very fond of her master during the time training with him at the Institute, but their quiet days on the island wouldn't last. Attacking the Arcane College While much of the details on why the attack on the Arcane College even happened are a mystery Anara was one of the many Kandarin Mages Gathered to attack the Wizard's Tower that was home to the Arcane College. The Attack was led by her master Aranitus Aren and there were many others there as well that Anara remembers. Such mages as Magus Concendo and Zoax Le'Gaunt were in attendance. This was not the first time Anara had fought strong wizards before, but this was her first battle of this scale. The mages that had gathered for the attack marched on the bridge heading for the tower in what was thought to be a surprise attack. However the Arcane College was prepared for this attack. As the attackers began their assault sending spells to bombard the Arcane College their spells were quickly deflected and they began casting spells of their own. Anara not being the most offensive mage merely used her enchanted jewelry to put magical shields around herself to protect herself from any spells that may find their way to her. The battle seemed to have reached a stalemate until one of the mages of the Arcane College launched an immense fire spell which hit a superheat gem on the bridge causing it to explode. Much happened in the ensuing chaos of the bridge exploding, but eventually Anara and the other Kandarin mages made it onto the island. More chaos ensued as once they reached the island many powerful wizards engages in titanic duels. Anara stuck close to her master Aranitus as the two swiftly snuck to the back of the tower where there were no wizards guarding and no defenses. Anara took out many gems she prepared to help channel powerful spells she would otherwise be unable to cast and with her master began battering and the amazing magical shield that has stood on the tower for nearly a century. Another mage that Anara did not know joined her and her master battering the shields until finally they went down. The events that happened next left a sour taste in Anara's mouth as the tower was ultimately destroyed and she made her getaway with her master. She witnessed a mage she did not really know, but who came to attack the tower with her and the other die from a blood spell as she fled. No event had shaken Anara so much as the attack on the Arcane College. The Rebuilding of The Wizard's Tower and The Forging of a Ring Many were helping to rebuild the wizards tower and Anara felt that she should do her part to fix something she helped destroy. Anara began helping the Arcane College with the building of a new Wizard's Tower. As her skills as an enchantress were evident Perseus Pyro of the Arcane College put her in charge of the new tower's enchatments. And so Anara began her hard work enchanting the tower. She made floating crystals that glowed, A new way of travelling up and down the tower levels, heating gems that kept the tower warm during the cold weather, and a seal to allow only students and masters the ability to teleport directly inside the tower. Although Anara would have ultimate control of these enchantments the Arcane College was ever grateful for her efforts. This created a strong bond between Anara and the mages of the College. When Anara was not working on the Wizard Tower enchantments she was busy on a more personal project. She would be creating a ring of power. For many nights she worked on this ring. The most complicated enchantments went into its making. During the final enchantment ritual for the ring something happened that Anara didn't expect. Anara had used some of her lifeforce in the making of the ring and in the final enchantment, Anara's soul became bound and attached to the ring. The ring latched itself onto the middle finger of Anara's right hand. Anara then knew that if she ever removed the ring she would die, and even worse when the day came for her to die her soul and consciousness would be trapped in the ring. Currently only Anara's master Aranitus knows of her ring. The Price of Power As Anara has been experimenting with her new ring of power she has discovered some things she did not expect from it. The powers of the ring are fueled by emotion and imagination. This however has created a huge side effect. The ring can overwhelm Anara with her own emotions. Causing anger to overwhelm her with rage, fear to drive her in moments of madness, want into uncontrollable avarice, but also with overwhelming hope and love. Anara knows she must master the powers of this ring and her own emotions lest it drive her to destroy all she holds dear. The ring has proven difficult to wield. Anara has already felt the full effects of the ring consuming her with an emotion. After seeing her dear former master hurt after rescuing him from a mysterious woman it happened. The ring consumed her with rage as she travelled to the runespan where she had helped Aranitus escape. Unable to contain the power her body was enveloped in red energy as she destroyed many creatures of the runespan only to run into an unlikely friend. Zaox Le'Gaunt helped her calm down and regain control. The rage that consumed her opened her mind to something. The inner anger she felt from suppressed emotions. After spending many weeks learning to control her ring's power and her emotions, Anara has come to terms with some of her repressed emotions. Accepting that she is the last of her family that she knows of Anara sold her family's home in Yanille taking all her parents magical supplies and leaving the rest. She decided the best thing is to keep moving on and focus on her goals. In the back of her mind Anara knows that the ring can still consume her if she lets her emotions get the best of her. Current Happenings Anara has been given the honor to teach enchanting at the Arcane College and is still a part of the Mages Institute. She hopes to put up an even greater magical shield on the new Wizard's Tower soon. Anara has also been given the rank of Mage in the Mages Institute as well as joined the ranks of the Council of Mages in th Institute. She was gifted with a wand specially crafted for her talents as an enchantress. The core of the wand being of pure rune essence in magic wood, with a gem at the bottom tip of the wand made of a saphire, emerald, ruby, diamond, dragonstone, and onyx. The gems were left unenchanted for Anara to better customize her wand. After hearing rumours of exotic gems from the Eastern Lands Anara is now plotting on a way to get over there and obtain some of these gems for study. Trivia *Anara's ring of power is inspired by the power rings from the Lantern Corps in the DC comic Green Lantern Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Guthixian Category:Kandarin Category:Female